Nightmare Seeketh the Dreams
by ghost4321
Summary: "Banished. Exiled. Betrayed. Whatever you wish to call it, do I care?" Finding himself across the land in the continent of Fiore. The Shadow's want him back for his crimes. The red clouds are out for the chakra of the ninth, who only he knows its true whereabouts. Yet, all he wants to do is achieve his dream, to hold and cherish it. To protect it from everything else.


_"Banished. Exiled. Whatever you wish to call it, do I care? No, I'm finally free to seek my own dreams, yet why does the past seek to encroach onto this_ _dreamland? Nightmares continue to haunt me, day to day."_ Banished, he finds himself across the land in the continent of Fiore. Konoha wants him back, the red clouds are out for the chakra of the ninth, who only he knows its true whereabouts, yet, he want's nothing to do with them, only to protect his dreams.

* * *

 _ **Seeking Dreams**_

It was midwinter for Fiore, thick snow blanketed the landscape. From the dunes to the northeast to the forests in the west, snow covered it all. Caravans, trains, and ships were taking it slow, trading their goods across the kingdom at a snails pace, keeping their warmth in the grasp of winter. Even the islands to the south weren't spared from it's grasp.

"Be safe." Her melodic voice reached his ears as he threw on the last of his attire. Sitting in a chair with a small white fox in her lap, she closed her eyes before speaking once again. "There sneaking around again and I don't want you to get hurt." Brushing a strand of her lush black hair to the side, she put another small log into the fireplace, prompting small sparks to fly up as the heat warmed their quaint little home up.-

Winter. A dreadful time to some. One that freezes and drains the energy out of the world, practically choking nature for a short time, only for everything to begin anew once it's over.

Pausing at the door, he looked over his shoulder into her light blue eyes, calming his love down. "Don't worry, it'll most likely just be another simple mission from him. I'll be back before nightfall."

Willing her worries away, she looked down at the small fox sleeping on her lap. Brushing behind it's ears, she spoke her thoughts. "I know he's the one who gave us this little house, but I fear he's using you." It was always like this, no matter where they ended up. Once people found out about his strengths, they would stop at nothing to get him under their thumbs, wanting his strength to force their own problems away. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Don't fret dear." The man spoke, facing her completely, his body blocking the cold air from coming into their home. "I would be able to tell if he was or not. Besides, he said this was the last one for a long while." Closing the door behind him, he quietly made his way to the beautiful woman before leaning down and placing his lips on hers. "Love you." Effectively silencing her, he smiled as he left the small house, intent to make it back before nightfall.

" **Don't worry, he'll be fine.** " Looking down at the small fox in her lap, still lightly petting it's pure white fur, she smiled and nodded her head. " **He's** **a strong one.** "

Tilting her head back up, she smiled. "That he is."

Stepping out to the frigid beach on the rather large island, the man breathed in, letting his chakra relax before breathing out. With another breath in, the cold nature swirled around him, blending in with his own chakra. Letting out his breath once more, he took a single, powerful step. Vanishing from his spot on the sandy island, the great tree flowing with the cold frosty air.

Even as the winter's freezing chill enveloped the air and the white snow held the ground captive, the dirt road still held strong showing travelers the way to the next town. The once beautiful multi colored leaves were now buried under layers of snow, the thick trunks, once full of life, looked dry from keeping the nutrients buried deep within their roots. It was winter, and the land showed it, yet one traveler didn't let the scarce silence of the falling snow stop him.

Normally, people who traveled, usually had a companion that came along with them. Someone to keep company, usually friends, family members even rivals in some cases. Especially during the harsh winters and summers of Fiore, it would be dangerous to travel alone in the bone chilling cold or sweltering heat. Yet, this traveler was alone, brazenly by himself as he walked, his future calling him towards his dreams.

With warm, burnt orange hakama covering his legs with plain, straw sandals on his feet, his rather heavy steps were silent in the snow. A black, skin tight turtleneck armor was keeping the warmth from his chest under the loose burnt orange kimono top from escaping. A black sash tied to the side kept the kimono firm at the waist. Around his neck, a single gold bar hung from a plain brown cord.

The man's face was hidden behind a reinforced porcelain mask, yet the mans wild and unkempt red hair spiked as it lead to a single pony tail tied low hanging down his back midway. Red ink sat atop the mask, forming the face of a fox.

Even as the snow tried to grasp at his shoulders, it melted away before it could stick. The snow didn't have a chance at keeping the figure still as he trekked onward, following the well used path through the silent, almost dead forest. His destination came into view after miles of walking in silence and his body yearned for action.

 _I've already completed what Warrod ask'd of me... A little extra jewels would be nice this time of the year._

Taking a side path from the road, he stopped in front of a rather large and intimidating building. Bloody Daggers. One of the many dark guilds that infested Earthland. Letting out a small burst of his chakra as a sonar, the man sighed as his target wasn't inside.

 _Seems I wasn't quick enough to catch the master before he left. Well, might as well since I'm here._

Bloody Daggers, a guild planning an attack on the near future's monthly guild master meeting. A medium sized dark guild with a few hundred members, only four core members. It was in the upper echelons of the dark community. Sitting hidden just outside of the mountain range to the north of Magnolia, south of the woodsea, it was in a perfect location for their businesses, mainly human trafficking and assassination requests. There most recent one, their guild master took himself, to kill the Light guild masters of Fiore in their Monthly meeting.

Having over heard a few of the members speaking in one of the taverns he visited a few days ago, he sighed looking at the large doors.

Inside, the bounties that were supposedly on a few of the mage's heads were a hefty load. _If there even here that is. If I didn't need Jewels for food, I wouldn't even bother with this. The masters are strong enough to fend for themselves._ Yet, his stomach clearly disagreed with his thoughts as it growled. Standing in front of the large building, knowing that a brawl would inevitably break out once he started, especially once he knocked the doors down. But, that didn't matter to him, what mattered was the bounties that could be inside, with the Master not in, he could only hope that one of the Core members were inside.

 _Dead, the bounties wouldn't give any jewels. Mainly to not incite killing, almost forgot that don't like that here. Alive and they would grant 100% of the bounty._

Stretching his arms as he made his way directly in front of the large double doors, he steadied his breath, readying himself for the fight that was about to happen. With the foxes' mask giving him an wary visage, his arms flew up, the breeze taking his haori off his shoulders. Bringing his arms down, he brought his left arm back, flexing, as it flew it forward, denting and causing the doors to fly off their hinges.

With nothing to keep the cold air of winter out, the wooden floors of the large guild hall quickly became victim to the snow as it started settling down. As if this was a regular occurrence, the entirety of the guild had their necks turned and magic ready at the obvious attack. Relaxing himself, the man stood at the entry way, hidden eye's scanning across the members of the guild. He sighed, only having found two of their core members.

Without even blinking, he brought his right arm up and caught a fist that was heading for the side of his face. Even as he held the woman's fist in place, his voice broke through the stunned silence the guild was in, his hidden eyes lingering on his bounty targets. "Nina 'Diamond' Redhoof, 95,750 jewels. Nikolai "Epoch" Vasadine, 107,850 jewels."

"Won't you come peacefully?" A mock of laughter and relentless yelling was his answer, having to let go of the woman's fist to block her magic enhanced kick aimed for his face. "Well." Twisting around with a powerful backhand, he sent the attacking woman flying across the guild as he settled into his stance. "Come then, I need jewels."

Ducking ridiculously, he dodged a massive fireball that flew outside the entrance. Flipping back up, he sent a powerful kick towards the members of the guild, a condensed air wave knocked into a group of them, sending them flying into the wall before they fell, knocked out.

Even as all sorts of magic was flung around tirelessly, he dodged and blocked all of it. Bringing his right arm up as it had a magic cord wrapped around it, he had only flexed his arm before jerking it across his body, bringing the mage towards him. Although the mask hid his face, a smirk was present as his fist impacted the mans own.

Watching how the fox masked man was tearing through the guild members like butter, Nina had to sigh. Really having wished the master would have taken her with him instead of the other two, the man attacking the guild wasn't even on her threat meter. Looking to her right at the bar, she could tell Nikolai thought the same. "Well now, I suppose this is a way to kill the boredom? Ne?"

Finishing his drink, the grey haired man let out a laugh, wholeheartedly agreeing with her. "Totally! This shit show is great! Just goes to show this guild has gotten weak if there being beat this easily!" Watching the masked individual intently, he continued. "Dude's not even using magic for god's sake!"

Getting up, the man stretched his upper body. "This is actually getting me angry with how easily these fools are getting beaten." Taking a look around the guild's hall, his anger intensified. "And they call themselves members of Bloody Dagger! Those Fools!"

Making his way to the entrance of the guild, Nina following him, his eyes glued to the man who was beating the weaklings of his guild.

A fist to the sternum, knocking the air out of one. A heel to the jaw, sending them flying away, passed out before they even hit the wall. A backhand to the cheek, knocking them flat on their face. A palm to their chest, blasting them through several tables before hitting the wall, hard. A clap dispelled even their hottest fireball before it engulfed his being. A quick dodge got him out of the way of sharp earth trying to impale him.

Jumping high up as one of the guild members tried to tackle him from behind, he landed down on one of the many magic circles that were aimed at him. His right foot, not completely down before he channeled chakra down his leg. As the heel of his foot landed on the member's magic circle, he was instantly forced to the ground, a crater forming as spiderwebs formed from it.

 _Seismic Step_

Landing on the mages chest who was foaming at the mouth, the man looked around, the blast of his technique having grounded all the mages around him, knocking them down and out. Jumping towards the bar where a group of them were combining their magic together, he ducked low, sweeping his left leg into theirs, breaking and shattering bones before they all fell.

Twisting his body to the left, he brought his arm down and caught a rather interesting weapon. A magic sword that glowed yellow, hinting at lightning magic running through it. _Oh? That would've hurt._ Gripping it with his other hand, he twisted the sword, releasing it from the mages grip before he overloaded it with his own chakra, effectively breaking the weapon.

Gripping the shocked mages face, he threw him at the remaining members of the dark guild, taking them out in the process. Scanning around the hall, he sighed as he wasn't even touched before wiping the imaginary dust off his shoulders. Lifting his head up, his hidden eyes gazed through the mask towards the entrance of the guild, where the two bounties were standing. Holding his neck, he cracked it a few times, getting the kinks out as he sighed in relief before facing the duo completely.

"I don't suppose either of you two will surrender?" Thought it was quiet, the cold, chilly air of winter carried his voice towards the two standing at the entrance way as he completely faced them. It was useless to fight against him, but they didn't know that. He was born with war in his blood, his very genes. He grew up in battle, thrived for it. These, _mages_ , were strong, but only the older ones held any respect in fights, even then, they were far and few between.

Nina, Nikolai, two of the 4 core members of the dark guild. Nina was silently seething as Nikolai spoke. Both having watched the entirety of the mans fight against the useless peons on the guild. Both not having felt a single drop of magic from the man in front of them. "Because you wrecked our guild." Clock hands appeared in the mans eyes, turning from a dull green to a bright blue. "We'll have to extract payments from you. I do hope you cleared your calendar, as I'll be taking a long time."

Turning her arms and feet to diamond, Nina smiled as her voice reached his ears. "As for the price? It's your life!"

A sigh was heard as the red haired man looked at the two as he crossed his arms. It was now that they both really took in the masked man's figure, really had a chance to get a good look. The red, old styled plate armor hanging from the sides of his waist and shoulders was rather intimidating. The matching black and red arm-guards added to the effect. The only mages that wore armor nowadays were the veterans of the Rune Knights, yet this man was nothing like one.

The duo waited on baited breaths, waiting for any sign of movement, rather, waiting for anything from the man in front of them. It unnerved them both, almost scared them. The red haired man stood in an impossibly relaxed stance, keeping them on guard. Was it confidence? Or was he just some upstart brat thinking with a big head.

Raising a single finger from his crossed arms, both Nina and Nikolai quickly jumped back, their bodies acting on autopilot, out into the clearing in front of their guild. _Really?_ The man thought, slowly making his way to the entrance of the wrecked guild hall, standing before the two. Having leaked a small amount of his chakra, and the duo backed away? Which was weird seeing how other mages couldn't even sense his chakra, taking him for a normal civilian most times.

 _Are they that scared? Or are they just being cautious? It was only enough to match their reserves..._ Soon after he had those thoughts, he noticed Nikolai's eyes glowed brightly as the clock hands spun backwards quite fast.

 _What is this?_

It was almost instantaneous for the man. The long dark brown hair was flowing down her back from a few yards away, then it was clogging up his vision as a diamond cased fist was directly in front of his chest, the man barely had enough time to bring his guard up. Being blown all the way across the guild's mess hall, blowing debris away as he hit the sturdy wall. With a sigh, he took his time getting back up, slightly impressed at the strength that was behind the blow.

Not being the first powerful woman that's punched him before, and it surely wouldn't be the last, but up till now, this one was the only one that actually hurt. Taking a glance down to his arm-guards, he clicked his teeth at the sight. The woman's fist was imprinted on his right guard. Not even worrying about how she managed to have that kind of speed, knowing it had something to do with Epoch's own magic, he clenched his fist in slight anger.

"Really now. You know how much it cost me to have this made?" The red haired man spoke as he vanished, his foot connecting with the woman's chest, blasting her back outside. Moving back to the front of the guild, he watched as she slid to a stop beside her partner. _Now. How to counter his eyes..._

Before his thoughts could continue, he felt it. Tilting his head slightly up, he stared up into the frozen, almost dead trees and saw them before they saw him. His eyes locked onto them even as he hid himself slightly inside the guild hall and cursed as he hid his presence, blending his chakra with the cold, unforgiving nature around him, effectively hiding his chakra network as markings appeared under his mask. A silent curse escaped his lips as he saw his haori was not yet completely covered by the snow.

Before the two could even speak, they both fell face first to the ground, senbon buried deep into the back of their necks, knocking them unconscious. Looking at the agents who dropped down from the trees, he froze for a second recognizing them. The blonde, red and white hair. He knew who they were, yet why were they this far in? They had sent people after him before, yet never these three.

Did they find him again and decide to get serious this time? Though, last time, the kingdom of Fiore had to change the map slightly, a new beach having been made from the devastation that was caused, not by him mind you. _Damn earth users, always creating golems and shit._ Watching them work quickly and effectively, the man was slightly impressed with what he saw as they drew vials of blood before hoisting the mages over there shoulders.

"Hare, Mouse. We leave in two. Turn in their bounties and head back home, the target is gone." Dog spoke aloud, his commanding voice reached the mans ears. _Even though our tip was wrong, were still leaving with something._ Turned around, Dog took a brief look at the destroyed guild before his gaze fell onto the half buried haori _._ His eye's narrowing behind his mask as he grabbed it, sealing it away in a scroll. _Traitor_. _.. We'll find you._

 _Whelp. There goes my jewels and my favorite Haori. Dammit._ The man thought before quickly turning his body and taking a single, sage enhanced step and vanishing from the spot, the agents not sensing nor seeing him as he left under the cover of nature. _Seems it's time to move again._

 **xZx**

His feet landed softly on the cold, frozen ground almost an entire mile down the path. Looking back, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as slight anger took over him at seeing the blonde and red head in that uniform. Not many others from where he originated from had that color of blond or red. His fists tightened as he tried to calm himself, the sage chakra leaving his system, seeping into the frozen ground beneath his feet, the guild master's meeting all but forgotten.

 _So you let them into it, but fervently denied my admission._ Bringing his head up, his powerful gaze through the mask was sent skyward, the cloudy snow clouds filling his vision. A sigh escaped his lips once again before he brought his head back down. _Guess it's time to skip town once again._ Turning his gaze back down the path, he saw three mops of white in front of a rather busy town just a few minutes away. _There really pushing their luck, coming this far into Fiore... What are they thinking? Do they really want to test the boundaries?_ Though, somewhere deeper, he knew the answer to that.

Starting his walk once again, the view of the town brought a smile to his face behind the mask. Needing a strong drink after seeing his past come back, he knew exactly where to go first. A strong drink, and information, two things in one place. _I wonder if Warrod would mind if I built an actual house instead of that dinky little shack._ With the snow gradually getting heavier and heavier as dusk came, he quietly trekked fourth. _It'll have to be further inland though, especially if there pushing this far into Fiore and this side._

Lost in his thoughts, the man didn't even realize how close he was to knocking someone over and starting an unnecessary fight. Hearing a voice telling him to 'watch it' the man opened his eyes and saw the three mops of white were now in front of him.

A rather strange site was what he took in. Siblings, staying together without trying to rip each others throats out. It brought up old memories that he didn't need, which only made the thought of getting to his drink even better. So lost in his thoughts again, the teen's words were drowned out even as he was rather violently poked in his chest by the teenager.

*Ehem!* Clearing her throat, the gothic dressed teen standing in front of the masked man crossed her arms. "Well?!" Seeing his head look down at her, she guessed he was looking, not able to tell from the mask he wore, she continued. "I said, I'm waiting for my apology old man!"

 _Old man? I'm only 18..._ The man thought to himself as he looked down at the white haired teenager. _Think I'll go with the Firebrand, cherry flavor this time..._ Completely ignoring the white haired teenager and whatever she was saying about bumping into her. He needed his lifeblood dammit. _I hope they have that flavor..._

Getting rather angry at his silent treatment, the teen took in the mans appearance. From his striking, long red hair and the old styled armor he wore, she was reminded of that dam Knight in her guild. Pushing his attire to the side, as it wasn't uncommon for people to wear the old styled Kimono's like he was, the mask was what really caught her and her siblings attention. It was rare nowadays to find someone hiding their face behind one, usually, mages flaunted their identity to gain fame or wealth..

"Old man..." Clenching her fists as she spoke, her siblings calming down and standing beside her after seeing the man wasn't planning an attack. The bulky boy and smaller sister, both had matching hair color and bore a striking resemblance to the older girl that was mad at him for some reason. "What's your name?" Having seen him appear out of practically thin air from a good fifteen minutes away, she was instantly on guard. Not feeling any magic coming from him, nor around him, it was quite suspicious. _Speed magic? Time-space magic?_

Crossing his arms, the man sighed, having tried several times to get past the young teenager, but to no avail, might as well indulge her a little. "My name... huh?" That brought up a rather bad memory. "It's been so long since I had one that I don't remember, call me what you will brat." He finished, having had enough time wasted and stalled from being with his drink. Forcing a miniscule amount of his chakra to his legs and feet, he quickly took a step and appeared behind the siblings as he nonchalantly continued his journey.

Before she was able to retort, he had disappeared from her front and was already walking towards the village, completely ignoring Mira. She didn't know what shocked her more, the complete disregard of who she was after telling him or the fact that his magic was so well hidden, it was almost as if he didn't have any. _But, then how did he move so quickly?_ She couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Calling me a brat huh?" Pushing past her siblings even as they tried to say it was stupid and to forget it, her pride wouldn't let that comment go unanswered. "Next time we meet old man, I'm pounding you into the ground! You got that! I'm an S-class mage of Fairy Tail! Remember it!"

The only thing that let her know he heard, was the hand casually thrown over his shoulder. Completely forgetting the trio of siblings behind him for the moment, he entered the town. Glancing at the rather large welcome board that was covered in snow, he smiled as his chakra came to life once again from a single hand sign as his body shimmered slightly. "Town of Irving, huh?" Looking around for the tavern on the billboard as his appearance changed completely, he pinpointed it. "Warmth here I came."

After a few minutes of walking and sightseeing, he finally made it to the local Tavern. Having sealed his armor and arm guards away earlier while activating several weight seals on his person, his steps were heavy, leaving small prints into the wooden floor as he pushed open the doors to the bar. Smiling behind his mask, he released a sigh as the warm air hit his body. It didn't take him long to find a seat at the bar itself. Flagging down the bartender only seconds later. Reaching up, the now blond haired man removed the fox mask that was covering his face and placed it on the table. His whisker marred face smiled at the older woman as she asked what he'd like.

"One Firebrand please, Cherry if you've got it."

Smiling and walking away to make his drink, the older bartender couldn't help but smile after seeing his face with the mask off. Between his handsome face, accented with the neatly trimmed beard and his whisker marks, to his spiky blond hair with two thin bangs that framed his face.

The blond let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his spiky, unkempt blond hair. With a fresh set of blue jumpsuit leggings and a matching turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt, a long white haori hung off his shoulders and down his back. In black writing, the kanji for 'sage' was written in the middle of the back, yet on the inside, it was blue with a red koi fish in the middle. It was his second favorite haori, one that was gifted to him by a friend from the past.

His blue eyes lit up as the bartender placed his drink down in front of him on a coaster. "Enjoy sweetie." With a smile, he sent her off to tend to the other patrons of the busy bar. Holding his drink, he looked into it, the dark drink was enticing in both flavor and looks. _'_ _I've just completed another S-class mission with my siblings and your in the way of getting back home old man!'_ He took his first sip as he recalled the teenagers words from earlier. _Siblings, huh._

Pushing the three siblings banter from his mind, he relaxed into the bar stool, letting his thoughts wonder through the tavern, listening in onto the many conversations. From family members having dinner and visiting for the night to mage's talking about there missions and new ones to come. Try as he might, he couldn't get the picture of the three siblings out of his head. There smiling, enjoying each other's company. Vastly different from his own siblings, dare he say it, upbringing. It always came back to his own family, one that betrayed him earlier in life. Taking another sip of his powerful drink, he sighed, thoughts of the past coming to life against his will.

Konohagakure. One of the 5 great Twilight Guilds that were scattered across the lands. Having existed from before even Zeref came about, before Dragons came to power, they were hidden yet still stayed strong. Powerful 'ninja' that controlled the elements resided in each one. Neither light nor dark, they existed in the middle grounds, yet each countries specific council denied their existence with passion, only the higher ups even knew they existed. It was in that specific guild, that he was born, raised and betrayed. It was this one, where his dreams were thrashed and destroyed. It was this one, that gave him a new dream to chase.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto!" Casting his powerful gaze up at the old Hokage, he caught several emotions in his eyes, even in the older blond that stood next to said Hokage. "For your actions and crimes against the Namikaze clan, the Uzumaki clan and Konoha._ _Your memory and knowledge of anything Konoha will be sealed away._ _Your name and rank stripped." Without flinching, Naruto continued to stare into Hiruzen's eyes, not once looking over at the sperm donor of a man beside him. "With a heavy heart, you are hereby banished and exiled from Konoha, Indefinitely. Is there anything you would like to say?"_

 _"I did what I had to for Konoha. For my family." Sparing a single glance to the blond beside Hiruzen before looking back in to the Kage's eyes and continuing, barely registering Hiruzen's flinch. "I would have died for this guild, for my family. But now? After my own family and guild betrayed and tried to kill me? Never. Again." His words were like poison the council's ears, the truth behind his words which enforced the actions he had taken for his guild. Tonight was the night Konoha would lose 2 valuable and powerful assets._

 _"Family is suppose to look out for each other right? Not abandon them, forget them, try to kill them. I've nothing to say to ones who would betray there own kin," not sparing a single glance to his right where the redhead and his siblings stood, he kept his powerful gaze on the 'God of shinobi', "only you."_

 _Before he was able to say anything else, all twelve of the council members focused their chakra to several of the seals suppressing his own, forcing his chakra back down to nonexistent levels, intent on keeping the blond quiet about the events that transpired._ _Without missing a beat, nor losing eye contact with Hiruzen, he l_ _et the natural energy around him combine with his own chakra and_ _let loose his control, flooding the hundreds of seals holding him down, showing exactly why he was the strongest, current, Uzumaki._

 _Getting up from his knees, shocking and scaring all who were present as the steel chakra chains broke at his full height, he spoke through the enraged yells and cries of the council. His low baritone voice was lost in the chaos to all but the powerful Kage and his successor standing beside him._ _"The roots have been cleaned, yet the pests are still about. Do your job Kages, so I won't have to in the future."_

Family, he only remembered the barest of his childhood. From a father training alongside him to a caring redheaded woman. Until a fateful night where everything changed, to a sperm donor training him into the ground, ruthlessly. A redheaded woman not smiling towards him anymore, treating him indifferently. Everything changed.

So, he dreamed about having his own family, one where he could dote proudly on his son while spoiling his little princess. A beautiful, black haired woman standing beside him as they watched their children play in front of their house.

"Dammit." Another sip. With a powerful will, he forced the memories to the furthest recess of his mind, locking them away. " _I can only dream_." He whispered to his drink as he lightly shook it in his hand. Staring into the dark liquid before taking another swig.

As he sat his drink back down, he heard a low baritone voice to his right. Not having sensed anything or one approach him since he entered, he was impressed. "Dream? Even if it is a dream young man, I'm sure it can be fulfilled." Looking to his right, an older man came into view. "One shouldn't limit themselves to just dreaming dreams."

Taking a swig of his whiskey, the blond haired man bit back a chuckle as he set his glass back down. "My past won't let me have dreams, as it's memories haunt me till this day."

The slicked black, well cut and shaved hair did nothing to hinder his appearance. Despite his unique attire, he seemed to fit right in at this tavern even as his light chuckle filled the man's ears. A blood red glass of wine was in front of him as his red eyes glanced at him from the corner. "A young man such as yourself shouldn't let his past determine his future, nor it's memories haunt his dreams." After a pause to taste his wine, he finished. "Memories Are Nice, but that's all they are."

Taking a sip from his exquisite glass, he continued as he held it in front of his eyes. "If it's a past that haunts you, find something from your dreams and focus on it. Sometimes, pasts might haunt your dreams so much your not able to even perceive them, and sometimes, the answers to the nightmares are right in front of you."

Taking a swig of his drink, he set it back down, lightly shaking it. "Right in front of me, huh?" Instantly, the snowflake that came with him on his journey came to the forefront of his mind. Always with him, being his pillar when he needed it, she brought a smile to his face as he stared at his reflection in his whiskey.

"What's your name young man, never have I seen one so young with such a powerful spirit." It was unique and weird at the same time. This is the second time today someone asked about his name, and this is the second time he's had to remember his past.

"My name?" Picking up his glass, he finished his drink, remembering his name was taken away from him. "Naruto."

"Maelstrom?" This time, Naruto's blue glanced towards the older man before looking back at his empty drink. "Do not worry young man." Getting up, the older man placed several jewels on the table before turning around and walking away, vanishing like a mirage. " _You'll achieve them, dreams are meant to be attained, not rewarded_ _._ "

He sighed as the mans words echoed in his ears, taking a look around, it seemed no one else knew he was here. Picking his drink up, momentarily forgetting he finished it, he sighed again before signaling for another to the same bartender. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and opened his ears to the various conversations once again. It took a few moments, but he let his chakra seep through the entire tavern, searching for something interesting.

"Did you hear?" His ears caught a rather interesting conversation as he grabbed the new drink in front of him. "Theres a giant wyvern that keeps attacking that town and eating it's livestock!" He turned them out as he finished his drink, only listening to the good bits here and there.

 _Hmm? A wyvern? This might be interesting._ He thought before another drink was placed in front of him. Sending his glance up, he had to smile at the bartender who just flashed him one of her own. "Looks like your in need of it, that one's on the house sweetie."

"Thanks."

"I hear the mighty Erza Scarlet has taken on that beast!""Isn't she rather young to be taking on a Wyvern?" The conversation had somehow ended up taking control of half the tavern. Everyone pitching in and contributing to the details all the while he was taking in the exact location, and finishing his last drink of the night. "The payment, I heard, was upwards of the two-hundred thousands."

Pushing up off the bar, leaving several jewels down for the payment and tip, he grabbed his mask and placed it on his face, attaching via chakra. Leaving the tavern, the cold night air of winter came back full force as he walked across the small town, heading towards the gates once again. _B_ _etter get going, don't want to worry her anymore._

Taking his gaze to the sky, the sun was heading past the mountains to the north, only an hour or so left before it became nightfall. _Shouldn't be a problem. I can make it there a little before nightfall. Have a good nights rest before we head out for the day._ Walking a little ways down the path his thoughts continued before he vanished, a rather deep footprint was all there was in the spot. _I wonder what all she wants to do in town any who._

Traveling this way was taxing, even for the chakra battery that was Naruto. Forcing his chakra into his legs and feet, he was able to expel it with precision control, spanning great distances in mere minutes. So when he traveled several hundred miles in less than an hour, he was rather out of breath when he landed on the pier in Hargeon Port.

Having been coming and going from this small town for the greater part of 4 years, he was rather familiar with the old styled town. From the amazing 8-Island restaurant to the lovely marine life grocers, it was a stark difference from his old life, one he wouldn't give up. Taking a simple look around, ignoring the snow that covered the paved streets behind him and the sturdy docks in front, he smiled, loving the smell of the ocean. Not paying attention to the shocked looks from the fishermen coming in from the ocean, he smiled before stepping off once again, leaving small cracks in the sturdy wood.

"If it wasn't so cold, this would be enjoyable..." the blond haired man spoke, falling from the sky onto the deep blue ocean, landing on it's wavy surface before taking off in a sprint in what seemed like a random direction. Closing his eyes and letting out a dense burst of his chakra, he waited for it to come back to him, smirking and opening his eyes when it did. _Not long now, temporary home here I come._ Closing his eyes once again as he sprinted to the north. "I hope that little ghost girl isn't there again.. Koyuki will make me talk to her until she leaves again..."

 **xZx**

 **This is something that I had for about 49 days now? Figure I should give you guys something since it's been a while.**


End file.
